


Lyubov’ Vampira

by DemonufSans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel, all the other weasley's are fine though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: her world went black and she know no more.





	1. Chapter one

She was going to die. She could feel it in her bones, in her very being. In the ash coming off her body. A cold grip that was reluctant to let go and the cold Russian air just made it just that much worse. She, Hadrian Lillian Potter was going to die all because she was protecting someone the British ministry wanted dead and because she and the Childe were Vampires. She and the Childe named Delphini had been hiding in Russia for five years. Ron Weasley had tracked her down and brought about thirty Aurors with him – she had killed them but two, Ron and a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes- The man was a bastard and a traitor, she know this the minute he voted for killing Delphini Riddle.

“Mama!” She heard Delphini cry in pain and fear.

She turned her head in the snow to see Delphini’s Blood red-eyes welling with tears and her beautiful long white hair being pulled in bunches by Ron so he could drag her. Hadrian couldn’t stand that look on her adopted Daughter’s face as Ron and the man talk about having fun and how the paperwork was going to be a pain. She knew she couldn’t die, she refused to die without knowing that Delphini was safe. She stood from the snow slowly as not to alert them that she was still alive and pulled he twin daggers out of the sheaves attached to her hips. She moved faster than she ever had before, she was almost to fast for Delphini to see making the Childe’s eyes widened.

She lopped their heads off before they know what was happening, they were dead before could cry, gasp or scream in shock or pain. Upon Ron’s death, he let go of Delphini’s hair. Hadrian was breathing in pants and pained gasps.

“Mama!” the girl cried and throw herself into Hadrian's arms.

“Del-Phi-ni, not Sa-fe He-re” she said in gasps as she scooped the Childe up off the icy snow.

There was only one place that she could think of that would be safe for Delphini and that was were Draco and his two wives Hermione and Astoria who lived in Australia for many years now. She thought of their house … well, manor and shadow stepped to the front door. Even though it was hot in Australia she couldn’t feel due to the fact that she was dying. The door to the manor swang open to revile Draco, who face turned from cold to shock to worry when he saw the state she was in.

“Take he-r” she gasped “Take Del-phi-ni, K-keep Sa-fe”

“Potter!?” he all but shouted as he took the Childe from her “What happened Potter? Stay focused I need to know what happened,” he said calmer than before.

She didn’t have much time left so she showed him how they had been Ambushed just outside their cozy winter cottage, she killed all thirty-one Aurors, how she was dying, how she wished she could keep living, how she felt that she would not rest easy until Delphini was safe.

“we will keep her safe, I promise you that you can rest easy now,” he said giving a sad smile

“Mama?” she heard Delphini called as her world went black and she know no more.


	2. Charapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon seeing her Hermione jumped her, pulling her into a tight hug as if she would disappear. 
> 
> “your alive!” she cried “I'm alive” she said with less volume.

The next time Hadrian opened her eyes she was very warm and comfortable. She found herself in a dark room, in the dark she could tell that the walls were cream and the floor a dark maroon. There were two chairs and a crib in the room made of oak that had been shined. She also noticed that she was on the floor on the room, it seemed as if someone had covered her and her floormate with a thin white blanket. She turned to see who was next to her, clinging to her for dear life, bushy brown hair got in her face and mouth making her choke and gag. She sat up to free herself of the offending hair, there lying on the floor was her best friend Hermione not looking a day over 17. Hadrian would have gaped if it were not for all that pure-blood training Draco had forced on her and Hermione over the years. After a minute Hadrian shook her friend awake, the reaction she got was not what thought would happen.

Upon seeing her Hermione jumped her, pulling her into a tight hug as if she would disappear. 

“you're alive!” she cried “I'm alive,” she said with less volume.

Hadrian pushed Hermione back so she could see her face. Her face was covered in tears of joy and relief. Hadrian almost didn't want to ask but she had to. She had died when Delphini was five and she had woken up in a strange place that at seventeen she had never been.

“Hermione, I need you to calm down please,” she said a little nervous.

“yes, yes… just give me a minute” she said whipping her tears “sorry this not very ladylike of me is it?” she asked softly.

“no” Hadrian admitted.

It took Hermione a couple of minutes to compose herself and place herself in that familiar Malfoy stature and expression. Hadrian could tell that Hermione was as calm as she would get.

“Hermione can you tell what happened after I died?” she asked just before a small whine in the crib aught her attention.  
Hadrian got up and walked over the crib, there sat Delphini barely a month old in the baby crib. Hadrian almost gaped at the childe but instead, she picked her up and sat in one of the oak chairs. Hermione followed her example and sat in the one next to it. Hadrian coddled the baby close to her being and the baby snuggled into her as if saying ‘you feel familiar’ as she fell asleep again.

“you may continue, Hermione,” she said paying attention again.

Hermione nodded and began to speak. “two years after you died Astoria and I gave birth to beautiful children. Astoria had a boy and I had a girl. She blood adopted the girl and I blood adopted the boy. I named the girl Alazne Ester Malfoy and Astoria name the boy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Astoria couldn’t have more children after that so we all agreed that there would be no more kids. She died when Alazne and Scorpius were 15, we all cried because she had the Greengrass curse. The twins were friends with Delphini. When I was 120 everyone died Draco, Alazne, Scorpius, and myself died, the British ministry found us and bombed us using muggle bombs” she explained both fondly and bitterly. “I don’t know how Long Delphini survived after we Died but I do know she had been visiting the home in Russia you two used to live in,” she said looking out the window. Hermione was about to say something else when the door to the room slammed open.

~minutes before~

On the other side of Malfoy manor Tom Riddle in his Snake glamour and Bellatrix Lestrange nee black were sitting down with Euphemia Rowle talking about the plan for Delphini when the wards on the nursery went off, Tom or Voldemort stood and rushed out the door, Bellatrix at his heels as she too was worried about who was in her daughters room. Rowle was told to stay in the room as he and Bellatrix went to see what was going on as there was an anti-apparition ward in the child's room. As he got to the room he did not think and slammed the door. There in the on the two chairs sat Hadrian Potter and Hermione Granger, Hermione’s Face was cold but angry and Hadrian Looked paler than he had last seen her. He pulled his wand so he could stun them but the Muggleborn move faster and disarmed him, Bellatrix to the same but he heard Hadrian say ‘Accio Bellatrix’s wand!’ and the woman’s wand went flying out of her hand. The way the Muggleborn looked at them almost reminded him of the way Abraxas Malfoy looked when he was unimpressed with something.

“And I thought you were Slytherins, not filthy Gryfindors,” Hermione said giving them a Malfoy sneer.

“Hermione” Hadrian said standing up to relieve that she had Delphini in her arms. Tom felt a sense of horror go through him, the Girl-who-bloody-won’t-die had his only child in her arms, Bella felt the same way and tried to move but the Muggleborn had her wand at her throat.  
“don’t you dare move!” she said   
“Let us Just have them sit down, besides we don’t know what month it is,” Hadrian said 

Hermione made a sour face before pointing to the ground. “Hadrian needs the chairs more than you,” she said as Bellatrix began to complain, As Tom aka Voldemort and Bellatrix sat down Hermione hit them with a spell Hadrian didn't recognize but by the looks of it Tom and Bella couldn’t get up. Hermione looked to her friend who was holding her adoptive daughter in her arms, she wanted Hadrian to go first it seemed. 

“I guess I’ll go first, I am Hadrian Lillian Potter and I suppose I am 17 once more,” she said as her vampire manners bleed through.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go on Mione," Hadrian said to which the muggle-born nodded.

"Impossible!" Bellatrix snarled out just as Tom riddle thought the same thing.

"Well it was until now," Hermione said crossing her arms and making the look Abraxas Malfoy did when he was disappointed.

Tom wonder just for a moment if the mud-muggle-born was related to Abraxas somehow. It wasn't completely unreasonable especially with how she was acting, it was almost disturbing in away.

"Now," she said sternly like they were children "we can discuss the possibility and probability of time travel later. It is my turn to introduce myself" she still had her arms crossed

"Go on Mione," Hadrian said to which the muggle-born nodded.

"I am Hermione Malfoy nee Granger, but I guess I'm back to being just Granger so if I'm slow when you call me Granger don't be offended. I respond to Hermione better, thank you" she said, belle's and Tom's jaws would have dropped if not for all their pureblood training.

Hermione stiffened for a moment before turning around and taking the baby from a pale and shaking Hadrian potter that looked like she was turning slightly green in the face. Suddenly Hadrian hunched over and throw up all over the floor but it wasn't normal throw up… it was blood. Thick and sticky, the color of a crimson Lycoris, it was a terrifying sight. It pooled on the ground making and big red mess. Hadrian's friend Hermione looked at the mess in both disgust and sympathy, with a wave of her wand the mess was gone and in its place was a mini trash bin. 

"I'm putting the baby in her crib with a couple of silencing charms," Hermione said walking to the crib and placing the child in its sleeper. 

Hermione turned back to Voldemort and Bellatrix as she hands Hadrian bucket.

"It seems that we didn't just come back with our memories but it seems that our inheritance followed us, I guess there will need to be coffee for us tomorrow," Hermione said 

There was something about Hadrian and Hermoine that only George, Draco and Astoria know about. Hadrian was a vampire and Hermoine was a ghoul, they couldn't eat normal human food because it made them sick but they could drink coffee. Hadrian sighed still looking a little green in the face.

"How?" Bellatrix asked voicing Tom's thoughts again without realizing it.

"Who knows," Hermione said "I mean can understand Hadrian but not myself because she gathered all the hollows"

"Hermione, if my memory serves me right, we performed a ritual about three days ago after _ Ron _left," Hadrian said the boy's name with such disdain and anger that everyone but the Baby in the room shivered in slight fear and discomfort.

Hermione looked like she just realized something and grinned evilly. She had wanted revenge for some time after Hadrian died but Ron was already dead, she had wanted to try necromancy but realized that he wouldn't be Ron and that she couldn't kill that way as he was already dead.

"I get to kill him this time," Hermione said seriously.

"Hermione" Hadrian tried to say but was cut off by her friend.

"No! You killed him last time but it was because he had managed to find a way to kill and he was going to kill Delphini. I won't let it happen again!" She nearly screamed, " it's bad enough that Mrs. Weasley killed one of your soul mates and that Dumbledore planned to kill you but what Ron did was the last straw, Adrian!" She shouted using Hadrian's nickname.

"What? What do you mean Dumbledore planned the death of his 'Golden girl'?" Tom remanded.

"Just as I said he planned her death from the moment that you marked her as an equal, he also didn't like that she was more powerful than himself," Hermione explained more calm than she was before. "We should get some sleep, it's been a long night and I'm sure everyone is tired," she continued.

"By the way" Hadrian cut in "the one you planned to entrust your baby, too, Euphemia Rowle is not to be trusted, in the future were Voldemort and Bellatrix are killed she give up Delphini to the Ministry when they vote to kill Voldemort offspring… I saved delphini but that woman angers me and I will kill her if I see her anywhere near my baby" 

"Your baby?" Tom and Bellatrix ask.

"Yes I raised her for five years before I was murdered," she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"I'll release you but you have to promise not two attacks us and do any of you know how to cut hair?" Hermione stated.

"I do," Tom said

"Good I would like to cut my hair like it was before I died" 

Hermione released the two after she covered Hadrian with a blanket then she followed the dark witch and wizard of the room. Tom told Bellatrix to tell Euphemia Rowle that she was no longer needed and than took Hermione to get her hair cut. When he was done he noticed that she looked like he did when he was 15 years old with the way her hair was cut and styled.

"Wow" Bella's voice came from the doorway. "You look like you could be my lord's sister or something"

Hermione almost laughed. "We are sort of related, I'm from the squib line of the Gaunt that was not part of the main branch but I couldn't speak or understand parseltongue until after the ritual that Hadrian and I preformed to make us sisters, oh! And Hadrian's is related to the Gaunts and the Blacks."

Tom and Bellatrix looked shocked and thoughtful.

"I see, who taught you how to act like a pureblood?" Bella asked.

"Your sister who was my mother in law Narcissa," she said, "where am I going to sleep?"

"This way," Tom said leading her to the room next to the nursery. "So you can keep an eye on your fr-sister"

Hermione nodded be for going to bed. She sighed as she pulled the blankets over her exhausted body and closed her eyes.

The next morning Hermione and Hadrian woke up to the smell of 'Death Wish Coffee'.

They got dressed in the clothes left by the house-elves. Hadrian outfit was a black tank top, black leather pants, combat boots and a knee-length robe that was tight in the chest area and flared out at the hip. Hermione's outfit a white blouse brown leather pants, brown combat boots and a green ankle-length robe that buttoned till the pelvis area and was open the rest of the way down. Hermione nodded to Hadrian as they made their way to the dining room for breakfast.

The Malfoy's and the death eaters that took Refuge in Malfoy manor where shocked when the Girl-lived-to-be-a-pain walked into the dining room with a girl that everyone but Bellatrix and Tom thought was a boy.

"Granger?" Draco said in shock.


End file.
